


Sick

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

"Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey," Sirius whispered, his voice hoarse from coughing. "I’ve got a bit of a cold."

The nurse glanced around to ensure no one was listening in, then proceeded. “Sirius, you know you’re not invincible, even in your animal form. You’re a dog, not a woolly mammoth; you can’t keep frolicking about in the snow like that!”

Madam Pomfrey silently summoned a phial from a cupboard across the room. Sirius explained. “I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but James insisted I come to you. He says my coughing is ‘detracting from his quality of life’.”

She appeared to find this amusing as she handed him the green phial, to which he gave a grateful nod and smile. “Pepperup Potion. It’s going to cause some steam to come out of your ears, so do with that what you will.” 

She was always especially kind to the four mischievous boys as even though there was often at least one of them in the hospital wing, the rest were very appreciative and offered to help out when they visited.

"If it doesn’t clear up within an hour of taking the potion, come back and I’ll try to deduce what you inevitably did wrong." She chuckled and was about to send him on his way - but remembered something.

She reached into her robes and retrieved a folded piece of parchment, holding it out to him. He recognised it immediately. “Now, I don’t know what that is, and I don’t think I want to know, but I am aware that it is yours. Do take better care of your possessions, Mr. Black.”

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." He hoped his expression accurately conveyed how much he meant the words.


End file.
